


Another day, Another nipple

by Kxro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Gen, Nipples, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxro/pseuds/Kxro
Summary: As the saying goes in Alternia, Another day, Another nipple





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously.

Another day another nipple was how a saying went in Alternia. It was..rather disturbing, really, having to collect nipples each and everyday. Grotesque, actually. But rules were rules. One had to cut their nipple off each day, but they'd grow back..they always did

A troll had to start on their fifth wiggling year, going on and on until they reached adulthood. It may have seemed useless, but it created dark and perky nipples which attracted mates to pail with, creating successful wigglers and they got fuckin' laid

To reduce much pain, the troll had to switch nipples each day. An example would be; if a troll had cut off their right nipple today, they'd cut off their left tomorrow and so on and so forth.

Though feeling immense pain during the first day, it numbs until it's any daily activity. It's hard to get in a habit of, but it's manageable.

Remember, another day another nipple.


End file.
